


what you stole

by uglyshoes



Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, The Pocky Game, University AU, jyourome centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglyshoes/pseuds/uglyshoes
Summary: The popular boy of the school, Oh Sungmin, steals something from Jeyou that could never be replaced.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	what you stole

_Oh Sungmin stole something from me_...

His ears felt deafened by the loud blaring music of the party. It’s like a scene of a movie, with the dimmed room and colorful lights flashing and the main protagonist feels cramped and sick from the tight crowd. In this case, the main protagonist here was Kim Jeyou. Parties weren’t his thing although he was often invited to many, and this time was harder to refuse than usual. That is, because Oh Sungmin invited him this time. Oh Sungmin was a popular junior at their university. Tall, kind, and handsome. He was younger than Jeyou but treated him like he was the younger one. Maybe because he was much shorter, or because he was easy to play with, says Jisu and Jaeyun, his classmates. It wouldn’t be abnormal for someone to fall in love Sungmin, in fact he was hard to dislike. For that reason, Jeyou disliked him. No matter how Sungmin teased or provoked him, he couldn’t find himself to hate him. And now he’s stuck in this sweaty crowd that reeks of alcohol. He’s glad he didn’t drink much, otherwise he’d pass out or vomit anytime soon. 

A voice interrupts the loud music which was then lowered down for the speaker. Jeyou couldn’t see who it was, but his eye caught on the blonde haired figure beside them. No doubt, that was the head of the infamous Oh Sungmin. He’s tall enough for him to see a bit of him from where he was standing. 

“Thank you all for such a great night tonight,” says the speaker. Jeyou thinks in the back of his mind otherwise, but continues to listen. “We’ll be playing some special games to add even more fun! We decided since today is.. guess what.. Pocky day! We’ll be playing the ‘Pocky Game!’”

Ah, the  Pocky Game . 

“The rules are simple; two people will bite from both ends of the Pocky stick then try to eat it off until they get the smallest piece! The smallest piece wins a coupon of their choice from our selections!”

The crowd seems to eat up the idea. Not only were they winning a prize but people especially got riled up when couples would be close enough to almost be kissing. 

“Oh and another rule! As it would be easier for couples to do this challenge, we want pairs who aren’t already dating!” 

Some ‘awws’ come out of the crowd, but it’s only fair since couples wouldn’t mind kissing already. People loved the thrill of trying not to touch lips with someone they’ve never kissed before, a friend most preferably of course. Jeyou didn’t feel like participating although snatching a coupon would be nice. All he felt like doing was finding a quiet comfortable place to sit. 

“So any volunteers??” the speaker asks. 

A bunch of hands raise into the air, one by one climbing up to the stage and grabbing their friends along with them. Jeyou didn’t have to watch, plus it’d be hectic in the crowd so he turns his body around to leave when he realizes.

Where did Sungmin go? 

He couldn’t spot the blonde of his head anymore, did he leave? He’d definitely be up there to participate, in fact he probably was the one who came up with the idea. Some part of him is questioning why he’s looking for Sungmin. Why did it matter where Sungmin was anyway? He’s popular so he could be surrounded by any crowd he wanted to be with. He spaces out then shakes his head. No, it was more important to find a place to sit down. 

That was then when a sudden grab at his wrist pulls his hand up into the air. 

“Us two!” 

Jeyou couldn’t process where he was. The light in his eyes and his hand forcibly being volunteered to get onto the stage and play a stupid little game. His mind is blank, eyes not knowing where to go when they turn to find who was the person holding his wrist. He panicked, eyes finally meeting with the worst person he wanted to be with at this moment. 

Oh Sungmin. 

“Let’s go, Jeyou-hyung!” Sungmin eagerly drags him along with him as the crowd makes way for the couple to the stage. 

_This seriously can’t be happening_ , Jeyou thought. 

In an instant he found himself on the stage with his nemesis Oh Sungmin. Of all things Sungmin gets him into, it was this?!

“It wasn’t easy finding you in the crowd,” Sungmin pokes at his cheek playfully. 

“Why?” was all Jeyou could say.  Why me? Not in a way that we sounded miserable, because he wasn’t sure if he really was feeling miserable. But more like  _ why _ _me_ specifically, when there were so many people who would want to have the opportunity to play the Pocky Game with Oh Sungmin? 

Sungmin returns him a cheeky smile. Mischievous, but innocent. That’s impossible. 

“I think it’ll be fun!” Sungmin giggles. “ Fun?  Fun making me a target for the Sungmin fanclub?” Jeyou scoffs, making Sungmin giggles at his reaction. 

“Don’t be such a downer! This is an opportunity!”

_Opportunity_?  Geez, everything this kid says. 

The host hands them their Pocky stick. They patiently wait as they watch other couples try at their sticks. Sungmin gasps in amusement as well with the crowd every time a couple got close. Soon enough it was their turn. Sungmin sticks the Pocky into his mouth and leans down for Jeyou to be able to reach him. 

The height this boy was blessed with. 

He meets Sungmin at level-head. Sungmin’s eye were full of enthusiasm it almost caught Jeyou in shock. 

“Why’s he anticipating this so much?” Jeyou thought. 

Hesitantly, he bites at the other end. The crowd was already going wild. Sungmin forwarded slowly while watching Jeyou’s eyes. His focused gaze made it harder for Jeyou to move, like Sungmin put him in a trance and he was paralyzed in his state. Their noses touched so soon, Jeyou hadn’t realized close they were already. He swore the game had just started. Sungmin continued inching closer and closer.

and closer. 

and closer.

Subconsciously, Jeyou closed his eyes. He couldn’t see anything for a few seconds, leaving his only senses to hear the sound of the roaring crowd, the feel of Sungmin’s hands on his arms holding him still, and then, ever so softly, the feeling of lips softly brushing against his. 

The sensation was short, too short. His eyes were opened once again, seeing Sungmin in front of him meeting those sparkling eyes and a piece of their Pocky that looked one drop away from being just a crumb. 

“Jeyou-hyung I think we’ll win!” Sungmin gleamed with joy. 

“Y-yeah,” Jeyou mustered. His heart was racing suddenly. Everything in that moment felt like a blur. From the annoying bright lights to the crowd still recovering from their part in the game to the tall handsome boy who just took his first kiss. 

It was definitely like a scene from a movie or an anime, which Jeyou may watch a little bit too much of. Him getting kissed in front of half of the school by one of the most popular students in a party game. It could’ve ideally been in a more romantic setting, but right now, he couldn’t look away from Sungmin and his lips. 

They really touched his. He wondered what would’ve happened if he had moved closer as well. Would their piece have been even smaller? Would he have kissed Sungmin longer? 

A tap on the shoulder wakes him from his train of thought. None other than Sungmin was snapping him back into the world and grabbing his hand. 

“We did it we won!!”

“O-oh we did?” Jeyou felt blank. 

“Let’s go get our prize!” Sungmin was once again dragging him. “I want the Malatang restaurant coupon!” He happily claimed his choice, Jeyou following not long after. 

“Thank you for doing it with me hyung!” Sungmin was smiling at him as though he was having the best time of his life. 

“You didn’t really ask,” Jeyou groaned. 

“True, but it was fun wasn’t it?” Sungmin’s voice was smooth and sweet like honey it would make him ignore that he literally dragged him with him to do it. 

Then he remembers the short sensation he felt when their lips touched.

“Y-yeah it was,” Jeyou scratched at the back of his neck. Then Sungmin grabbed at one of his wrists again to hold onto his hand. His eyes were gazing into his. Jeyou was confused by his actions, was he trying to tell him something telepathically? It was something Sungmin tended to do with his friends that somehow worked. They were close acquaintances, maybe close enough to be good friends but Sungmin’s telepathy was surely not working on him. 

“Do you want to do it again?” Those words escape Sungmin’s mouth in a lower tone opposite to his brighter mood just seconds ago. 

“W-wait what?” Jeyou blurts out in confusion and shock. He pulls his hand from Sungmin’s who was still staring at him intensely. 

_ God  what i s with  _ _him?_ Jeyou just couldn’t read him at all no matter how hard Sungmin was trying to send him telepathic signals or whatever. What was going on in his head and what thoughts were circling his mind right now and why was he looking at him still?

Jeyou pushes Sungmin away from him. The overwhelming aura coming from Sungmin was hurting his head— maybe mixed with the dizziness he was already feeling from the party. 

“Wha~t I was just kidding, I’m sorry hyung,” Sungmin whined with a pout forming at his lips.

Oh, _kidding_?  Somehow Jeyou felt his ears burning. Embarrassment? Anger? Maybe both. 

“I think I should head home soon,” Jeyou breathed. “It’s been a nice night but I don’t feel so good.” Half of what he said felt like a lie but he couldn’t determine what it was. 

“Aw but it’s so early,” Sungmin pouted.  God not the pout. “Okay then, I can escort you if you like.” 

“N-no it’s okay, I can get my way out of here myself.” Jeyou turned to leave, his footsteps feeling heavy.

“Goodnight then Jeyou-hyung! Get home safely!” Sungmin waved goodbye, the last time he saw Sungmin that night. 

Immediately once Jeyou reached his apartment he fumbled with his keys, barged inside, and threw himself on his bed. 

What a night, he thought. 

That Sungmin wasn’t a force to be reckoned with. His fingers traced his lips where Sungmin had kissed them. It was so gentle and short lived. His first kiss, of course the feeling was new to him, and somehow addictive. Butterflies churned his stomach at the thought of it. What the heck was he thinking now? Getting addicted to Sungmin as though he wasn’t already having a difficult time getting that boy away from him. Something comes across Jeyou’s mind once again. 

“Do you want to do it again?” was what Sungmin had said.  _Again_? Something felt off when Sungmin played it off as though he was ‘just kidding’. Then again, Jeyou could guess that Sungmin was probably messing with him just to see his reaction. Because why would Sungmin want to kiss him again? Jeyou was also very good looking but he wasn’t nearly as popular and outgoing as Sungmin. There were many candidates but Sungmin chose him. Was he purposely trying to steal his first kiss just to spite him? The thoughts and questions frustrated him to sleep that he slept like a log that night. 

“ _Oh Sungmin please don’t come into my dreams._ ”

Annoyingly enough, he did. The scene of their kiss on that stage replays in his dream, but this time the kiss lasts for longer than just a few seconds, and they’re drifted into a room alone where the crowd could no longer watch them. 

“Sungmin,” Jeyou breathes in between kisses. Dream Sungmin was quiet, quite unrealistic to the real Sungmin. He pulls away, whispering something inaudible. Jeyou tried to listen but his voice was being drowned out by the familiar party music. He wanted to know what he was saying, what he was thinking. He wanted more. 

More. 

Morning came with a blaring alarm waking Jeyou up. He groaned as he shifted himself awake, eyes barely opening to see the time. 

Oh god he was going to be late if he didn’t start leaving now. He quickly got up from his bed, suddenly fully awake and swiftly washing up and changing his clothes. He couldn’t bother to pat down the stubborn strand of hair sticking up from his bed head. Hurriedly, he ran out the door to the way of the university. Although he slept heavily, he was exhausted. His dream still haunted his mind as though he’d just awakened after sobering up and his memories of the night before that didn’t actually happen were resurfacing. Well he did kiss Sungmin, but not so fully to the extent where his dream had taken them. It was just a peck yet he’s gotten so worked up over it. It was Sungmin’s curse, he grumbled to himself. 

Jisu greets him from his seat across the classroom. “Jeyou!! You’re a minute to being late.” The happily cheerful man places a hand on his shoulder and smuggles a small smirk. “Heard about last night at the party.” 

Jeyou sputtered, making Jisu back his hand off him. “Geez, you have to remind me about it? He forced me to do it.” 

“You know you’re his main target when it comes to those little shenanigans.”

“He has so many other options? I just don’t understand why he chooses me to pick on,” Jeyou slumped onto his seat with a little frown. He wasn’t always in the best moods when he’s sleepy. 

“Oh Jeyou,” Jisu sighs, patting the small boy’s soft and slightly messy hair and attempting to calm the little strands of hair refusing to settle down. “You’ll understand soon.”

“What?” 

The class bell rings interrupting their conversation.  Oh the perfect timing. 

Eventually, class was over. Jeyou wanted to make sure to ask Jisu what he meant but when he reaches to ask him, Jisu simply smiles at him and says, “Good luck!” before leaving the classroom.

The blank response was so ominous it sends shivers down Jeyou’s spine. 

“What exactly does he have planned for me?” Jeyou sighed, rolling his eyes. “Of course I’m Sungmin’s target.” His eyes stare blankly and he feels his mind drifting back into daydream again. As though it wasn’t already difficult to focus all day, his lips still feel the touch of Sungmin’s and his imagination creates similar scenes as last nights, with different variations such as different circumstances or places. He grunted in frustration letting his mind wander places he wish they didn’t. His heart was pounding remembering the little details it became unbearable. That was what settles it. 

Grabbing his bag, he ran out of the classroom with a burning determination in his eyes. He was no longer going to let Oh Sungmin live in his mind for free. Whatever his intentions were, he wanted to get to the bottom of it. Stomping towards where he knew Sungmin would be, he opens the lower classroom’s door. 

Heads turned to face the boy, who showed no care for the eyes on him. His target was the tall blonde boy standing and mingling with his classmates. It didn’t take long for Sungmin to follow with the other students looking at Jeyou who had a fierce expression. 

“Oh Jeyou-hyung! What’s up?” Sungmin waved at him. It could possibly be that because of last night that students were listening in to their businesses more than they should be. 

“I need to talk to you,” Jeyou huffed. “Privately.” 

Some students in the room ‘ooh-ed’ as Sungmin got up and walked towards Jeyou. The taller boy stood in front of him, hand reaching towards his head. Jeyou anticipated his movements, but relaxed when Sungmin was only petting down the strand of hair that’s been sticking up since this morning. Sungmin noticed a tint of pink on his cheeks.

“Did you wake up late, hyung?” His voice sounded so smooth it made Jeyou’s insides flutter. 

“Don’t act so sweetly it’s gross,” Jeyou swatted his hand away. “Come with me.” 

“Lead the way,” Sungmin cooed with a smug expression. Jeyou grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the classroom and taking him to a quiet platform by the staircase. 

The butterflies in Jeyou’s stomach from last night were returning to him. Sungmin, the cause of it, was waiting patiently for the older boy to speak. With a long deep breath, Jeyou faces Sungmin directly in the eyes. 

“What do you want from me?” 

Sungmin blinked, confused at his question. “What do you mean?”

“Y’know teasing me so much, making me do all these things with you and dragging me around. Y-you-“ Jeyou stuttered, clenching his fists. “You stole my first kiss.” 

“I-I did?” Sungmin seemed genuinely surprised. 

“Yeah! And now I can’t live it down! You’re responsible y’know, and— and,” Jeyou paused. “God it’s so frustrating! I don’t understand you, why are you so attached to me? Why do you pick me of all people?”

“Jeyou-hyung,” Sungmin giggles and held his hands and pulls them toward him. “You stole something from me too.” 

“Huh? What? You’ve never had your first kiss before too?” Jeyou seemed bewildered.

“Oh my gosh no,” Sungmin laughed so hard it made Jeyou feel slightly embarrassed. 

“T-then what?” Jeyou sputtered. 

“You stole my heart, silly,” Sungmin was still laughing but Jeyou could not comprehend what he was saying. 

“That’s so cheesy, what do you even mean? I didn’t take anything from you!” 

Sungmin holds Jeyou’s side so that they are seeing each other face to face. 

“Hyung I’m so in love with you, did you know that?” 

“Huh?” 

“Seems only you didn’t know,” Sungmin sighed. “I thought I made it fairly obvious.” 

“W-well it wasn’t obvious to me,” Jeyou blushed. 

“It’s okay, I would have to tell you eventually even if you did know,” Sungmin smiled softly. “And I’m sorry if all those things I did bothered you, especially that I-,” Sungmin looked away, “kissed you without asking for your permission. That was wrong of me to do.”

“Wh-“ Jeyou didn’t like the face Sungmin was making. Even if he was upset with Sungmin, he didn’t want an apology. What he wanted was-

“Sungmin.” 

Jeyou holds the tall boy by his shirt and pulls him down so that their lips can properly meet. This time there was no Pocky stick between them. Purely their two lips, enjoying the sensation of each other’s touch. Jeyou finally pulls away, his breathing heavy. 

“There, I kissed you too without your permission, so it’s even.” Jeyou’s cheeks flushed red, not a far different shade from Sungmin’s. “You don’t need to apologize for that now.”

“Does that make us even for the other times I teased you too?”

“No, but,” Jeyou gently swatted hair out of Sungmin’s face. “I can’t stand seeing you vulnerable. It’s not like you.” 

The pounding heart in his chest became a flutter rather than an annoying pain. “I feel better,” he sighed. 

“What?” 

“After kissing you again, my chest hurts less.” 

“I made your chest hurt?” Sungmin asked a little smug. 

“Yes! You did,” Jeyou scoffed. “You confuse me and make me feel things I don’t understand.” 

“But hyung, you understand me now right? I feel confusing things when I’m with you too. Jeyou-hyung, it’s because I fell in love with you,” Sungmin’s eyes sparkled eagerly. “Could it be you feel the same way I do about you?” 

Jeyou blushes, eyes being unable to keep contact with Sungmin’s, although he loves to look into the galaxies in them. Sungmin adores him so dearly, examining the beautiful details of this man. He could count the long pretty lashes of his, or feel the soft plush of his lips, or drown in the deep color of his eyes. 

“I- I think, I don’t know,” Jeyou fumbled with his words. “When you annoy me and bother me and tease me, I don’t- I don’t necessarily hate it.” 

“Ooh you’re masochistic?” Sungmin teased. 

“There you go teasing me again! Never mind, you owe me a thousand apologies plus one for every time you’ve teased me!” Jeyou exclaimed. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Sungmin pulls the feisty older boy into a warm hug. Jeyou calms in an instant, though reluctantly.

“Jeyou-hyung, will you go out with me?”

In that moment, Jeyou could feel both of their heart beats against each other, beating in sync. Sungmin felt the same way about him all this time but Jeyou got the rougher side of it. He couldn’t easily realize what he was feeling as well as Sungmin did. Love; but a complicated kind of love and endearment. He couldn’t get Sungmin out of his thoughts, and he didn’t know why he so badly wanted a valid answer as to why Sungmin kept clinging onto him. Now he understands. 

“Yes,” Jeyou responses. 

After a moment, Sungmin begins to speak once again. 

“Hyung, can I kiss you again?” 

“What? Again?” 

“This time with permission.” 

Jeyou nodded, allowing Sungmin’s lips onto his. Sungmin held his chin up with one of his hands and held him by his waist with the other. Their third kiss already; this one would arguably be the best of the three, maybe because Sungmin lead the kiss this time, and it felt softer and sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi once again i haven’t written an update for my other fics T__T writers block suckss and i’ve also started school again so it’s difficult. thanks for reading my fics i miss too so much


End file.
